Sex tape by Horriblefreak
by fanxisca
Summary: "I think we just made our first sex tape."原作者Horriblefreak，中文翻译fanxisca，猫爪首发，送给COSTMARY阿抠抠的生日礼物 -grin-


Title: sex tape【性爱录像、色情电影、GV神马的随便啦】

Author: Horriblefreak

Translater: fanxisca

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: DM/HP

Summury: "I think we just made our first sex tape."

Disclaimer：这个作者自己没有发弃权声明，虽然我一直没觉得这有什么用，但遵照惯例，我还是发一个译者的弃权吧…他们如果是我的就好了TVT可是他们都是尊敬的罗林阿姨的。

原文地址： http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6448755/1/Sex_tape

授权：

Hi!

Thanks for appreciating my fanfiction. I can allow the translation as long as you state that the story originates from me. I would love to read the chinese version! Please send me a link.

Cheers

Horriblefreak

某F废话：

这一次我挑战自我翻了一篇PWP…我是一翻H就会进入假死状态星人，所以大家看之前不要抱太大的期望，这一次的beta也没有做，因为连夜翻出来的东西我已经怎么看都看不出来自己的bug了，所以大家看到了请温柔的告诉我。就这样~上正文喽~

000000

秘书的工作并不好做。你必须要料理好老板的生意，有时候还要更专业一点，譬如私人事务也要管好。但是当钟敲了五声的时候，我还是从秘书的状态中解脱出来，紧接着进入男朋友的模式。除了我的男朋友其实就是我的老板这件事。你也许认为在办公室做爱有些变态，不过办公室恋情却很刺激，好吧没错，确实是这样。只要我的老板不摆出他工作时候的扑克脸，我也不会。今晚我得给我的男友兼老板送饭，他是个工作狂。我想知道我究竟是以秘书的身份给他带饭的还是以男友的身份来送饭的。算一算自从上次我们做一些可以定义为浪漫或者爱情的事情以来，已经过去一周了。而刚过去的这一周里每一次我给他送饭来，我都不得不留在他身边做更多的工作。这真是糟透了。尽管如此，我还是什么都不能对他说。我不想成为他的负担。太令人苦恼了。

"嘿。"我说，声音也没什么热情，推开了他办公室的门。

"嘿，亲爱的。"他心烦意乱的回答我。

我把吃的放到他桌子上然后转身准备离开了。

"你要去哪儿？"他问我，因为他也意识到我没有像平时一样留下来陪他一起吃晚餐。

"家。"我说。

"你已经吃过了？"

"没有。我准备回家吃。在沙发上。电视前。"我草草的回答。

"你瞎胡闹什么？为什么你

留下来跟我一起吃？"

他终于放下手头的工作走到了我的身边，脸上写满了关心。他抓起我的手，直直的看着我的眼睛。

"你是在因为这周我没怎么陪你在赌气吗？"

"你必须做你应该做的事情。"我把视线移开，害怕他们会出卖我实际并不想要离开的心情。

他把嘴唇压到我的耳朵上。我能感觉到他低语时喷出的潮湿的气息，"你知道他们都怎么说么，只工作不娱乐，即使是Draco也会变傻的。"【注1】然后他像是要为了强调一下似地揉了揉我的屁股。

"好吧。"我把他的手从我的臀瓣上拿开，说："我很确定外面有很多人会对这个提议更感兴趣的。"

"你是在建议我去找别人乱搞吗？"他听起来有点生气了，可我也不能怪他。刚才我说的话确实有些过了。

"又不是我想这样。但我也不想留下来仅仅是为了跟你做爱。"

"我们一起吃晚餐。"他说，"我不会跟那些我只想跟他们上床的人这样做。"

"哦，所以你觉得你可以直接上垒得分甚至连晚餐的邀请都不用发出是吗？"我挑衅到。

"是的。通常情况下我仅仅是给他们买杯喝的，而他们也会在喝完那杯东西前就会跟我走了。"

"很好！看上去你今晚找个人共度春宵并不是什么难事了。我要走了。"我瞬间被激怒。他怎么敢在我明显是说气话的时候来炫耀他的辉煌往事！？我转身就走可是在我走到门边之前他用魔法锁住了门。

"又怎么了？"我彻底被他击败了，只好转过去瞪着他。

"留下来。"他说，声音中半是命令半是恳求。

"已经过五点了，现在你可不再是我的老板了。"

"这跟时间没关系。你是我的恋人，我不希望你在生我气的时候甩掉我。"他靠近我把我们之间的距离缩短然后将我拉进一个拥抱里。我能嗅到他自身天生的味道混杂着古龙水的味道。"刚才我也许说了什么不该说的话，你也知道我是个直话直说的人。拜托了，原谅我？"

"好吧。我原谅你。现在放开我。"我不是很顽固，但是我也不是什么随便的人。

"嘿，你今晚情绪真大。好吧，忽略你这么长时间是我的错，我愿意接受任何惩罚。我要怎么做你才能原谅我？"

"我已经受够了不停地加班了。我想回家，好好的洗一澡，看看书什么的。所以放开我，好不好？"

"当然不好！你还在生我的气！"他听起来越来越像个小孩子了。这很可爱，不过今晚他别想用"装萌"来逃过一劫。

"好吧，如果你能做的全部就是和你的男朋友在文件堆上吃晚餐，在办公室的沙发上打盹然后匆忙回家就为了冲一澡，你也会生气的。"

"对不起对不起嘛。我会补偿你的，我发誓。"

"确切是什么时间？"

"这次的活儿明天就告一段落了，所以在那之后我就都归你了。"

"很好！那就明天见吧。现在你能放手了。"

"你不再爱我了吗？"

"我明天会爱你的。你想要多爱就多爱。"

"你不能现在就爱我吗？"

"我考虑一下。你还在工作中，所以现在你还是我的老板。如果我爱上我的老板，我的男朋友可是会嫉妒的。"

"我发誓他不会的。为什么

留下来陪我吃晚餐呢？"

"但是我觉得我还应得一次完美的泡泡浴。"

"明天我们一起，我保证你的等待会有超值回报的。"

"但我至少应该得到我想要的沙发吧。我已经厌倦了吃饭的时候还要担心弄脏你的文件的问题了。"

"我这儿也有沙发的。我们可以在那里吃。"

"那电视呢？"

"也有的。你可以在这儿看电影。我看到你已经租好了碟子。"

"好吧。不过我可不会再动一根手指头来帮你工作了。"

"当然。这是你应得的，好好休息一下。我们开动吧，我要饿死了！"

这就是我再一次被花言巧语哄骗而被迫留在办公室的经过。我们吃了晚餐，分享了几个吻，然后他就回去工作了。我，相反的，随意的看起了租回来的电影。大概在电影进行到一半的时候，我突然意识到我根本没看进去。我把声音压得很低因为我不想打扰到他，不过这对我来说一点帮助都没有。我按了暂停决定去下卫生间。就在我离开办公室走进公用过道的时候，我听到一个男人低沉的喘息声伴着一个女人的呻吟从对面那间办公室传了出来。

很好，有人今晚过得还不错，我自嘲的想。

我走进卫生间办完事儿，然后开始往回走。我的耳朵再一次的被那个沉浸在肉欲中的呻吟声强奸了，而且，跟刚才的比它更急切了。一个惨痛的现实击中我，那就是我今晚又要继续欲求不满的状态了。如果你在性欲高涨的时候还有一个工作狂男友，这真是一件无比糟糕的事情。我心灰意冷的叹气，重新回到了办公室。

"嘿，我刚才抬头发现你不在了，我很担心。"我进门的时候他说。

"只是去趟厕所。"我重重的跌进沙发里，继续看电影。

"你怎么又不高兴了？"

"有人在走廊对面做爱，而我只能在这里看一部我根本不感兴趣的片子。"

"你想做吗？"他暗示我。

"不了。你还要工作。我可以再等一天。"

"我总是能够分出时间给我的挚爱的。"

"我不想要'分出的时间'。我想要的是'专注的时间'。我能再多等一晚。你赶快去干活儿吧，这样我们还能早点走。"

他走到我旁边，坐进沙发里，开始用手指漫不经心的在我的大腿内侧勾画着。

"你确定？"他问，声音低了一些。

我喜欢他在床上的声音。越低沉，我就越急切越燥热。我感觉到裤子已经有些紧了。我抓起他正在我身上攻池掠地的手，把它放回他自己的膝盖上。

"明天。"我坚定的说。

"但是你的裤子已经搭起小帐篷了。"他把手掌合在我的胯上刻意的摩擦起来。

我的呼吸猛然变的尖锐起来，紧接着我就泄出了哼哼的声音。

"没错，我应该照顾一下那个。"

"我能帮你照顾它。只要你肯开口，随时为您效劳。"他抓起我的手开始一节一节的亲吻我的指节。

我抽出自己的手抚上他的脸颊。

"去完成你的工作，"这次我说的很慢，"如果你能早点做完，我们说不定能来上一次。"我看了下表，然后说，"尽管我很怀疑这件事的可行性。"

"那你准备干点儿什么呢？我已经性致勃勃了。"他把鼻子凑到我的颈边开始磨蹭，怂恿我道，"所以我们为什么不让现在这个气氛延续下去呢？你意下如何？"

"我只能说你活该，谁让你丢下我整整一星期的，这就是报应。我会到隔壁的房间里处理自己的问题，而你只能心猿意马的回去继续工作。"

我推开他从沙发上站起来，离开办公室走进隔壁的会议室，然后关上门。我挑了一个面对门口的座位，然后开始数。1…2…

我听到一阵匆忙的脚步声追了过来，然后在靠近门口的位置停了下来。13…14…15

门被推开一个小小的缝隙，一只好奇的眼睛闪了进来。16…17…

那只眼睛缓慢的扫过房间然后停在我在位置上。

"或许你应该多等一会儿等我脱了裤子以后再来检查。"我大声说。

"你耍我！"他推开门走进来。

"没那回事。我只是想在脱裤子之前进入状态而已。"

我在会议室的大桌子下面解开皮带。皮带扣碰撞的声音回荡在安静的屋子里。叮当，叮当。然后我又解开裤子的扣子拉开拉链。我想知道他听没听到这些细碎的声音。我把裤子和短裤都拉到膝盖下，皮带扣在撞到地板的时候发出一声闷响。我用手指握住已经硬了的阴茎，开始轻轻地抚摸。我很小心的把这一切动作都保持在桌下以避开他的视线。他的眼睛瞬间瞪大了。

"你不准备回去工作了吗？"我的呼吸变的更重、更慢也更清晰。

"你在开玩笑吗？我的男朋友，顺便提一下他已经有一个星期没碰过我了，正在告诉我他要在隔壁的房间里自娱自乐。谁能在那个之后还可以集中注意力干别的？"

"那又是谁的馊主意让那个很有性趣的男朋友一整周都独自一人的？"

"那不是个馊主意，亲爱的。那是工作。我可不是喜欢随便上人的虐待狂。"

"那就做个乖孩子回去工作吧。我保证我会保持安静，不会打扰到你的。"

"我的大脑已经跑到不知道多远的地方了，这种情况下我什么都做不了了。求你了，亲爱的，我们做吧。就一次，或者半次也好，怎样都行。"

"半次？你打算让我就这么立着吗？"

"不不，上帝啊不。我是说你可以留我这么立着。你怎么高兴怎么来，好不好嘛？"

我踢开脚下的衣物，只穿着衬衣和袜子走向他。我把他的衬衣揪出裤子，用我的牙一颗一颗的解开上面的纽扣，不过同时我的手飞快的脱掉了他的裤子。等他变得像刚出生的婴儿一样赤裸后，哦除了袜子（因为我觉得太麻烦了而且没必要把它们都脱了），我跪在他身前，把手绕过他的大腿最后放在他的屁股上，感受着他皮肤上细软毛发的柔软的触感。我能察觉到他的肌肉在皮肤下收紧了。我把鼻子埋进他那同样柔软的阴毛中，深深地吸着他身上散发出的混合着费洛蒙的令人迷醉的男性体味。仅仅是这样做就已经让我沉浸在欲望中了。

我把他已经完全勃起的阴茎握到手里掂了掂，接着把舌头压上去开始品尝它。我张开嘴合住它，然后开始以最大限度的把它送进我的喉咙，深深的吞咽。天啊，我有多么想念这个。整整一星期都独自一人，我已经想的要死了。我想要他的阴茎。我是那么的想要以至于我都想要拥有它，还有它所附属的那个人。在我的春梦里，它一次又一次的深入我的喉咙。我已经忘了它在我喉咙里抽搐的感觉有多棒了，更别提他的前液弄湿我的嘴是多么美妙了。现在他展示着他全部的骄傲，他的九英寸半。【注2】我退开来开始把嘴里的东西咽下去。

"今晚某人因为得到的关注很开心啊。你的前液都很浓。"我说，然后抬起眼睛看着他。

"你以为呢？都一星期了。"

"你就没自己解决过？"

"不碰你？几乎解决不了这种困扰。"

他把我拉起来吻上，但是我轻轻地推开了他。

"现在又怎么了？"他听起来有点儿烦了。

"我刚给你做过口交。如果你现在就吻我你就会尝到自己的味道了。"

"现在，即使你告诉我你这辈子都是用金枪鱼刷的牙，我也不会觉得有一点恶心。我想要你。就是这里，现在马上，没有例外。"【注3】他重重的吻上我，舌头绕上我的纠缠了一会儿。"然后，我会给你口交再吻你，这样我们就扯平了。怎么样？"他又吻上我的嘴，一瞬间，我知道很快我就什么都说不出来了。

他推着我向后移动直到我的屁股碰到了桌沿，然后他把我推倒在桌子上。到了明天，我们还要坐在这张桌子旁，和其他的同事一起，假装什么都不知道的主持晨会，尽管我们都记得今晚这里发生了什么。这个想法本身就带给我无止境的兴奋了。

我们交换了几个充满热情的深吻后，他用力撕开我的衬衣，完全不关心一会儿在回家的路上我都没有可穿的衣服了。在那一刻，坦白的说，我他妈的也一点儿没在意。我爱那些需索的亲吻，满载了渴求的深吻。它们是最好的吻。这些深吻背后隐藏的信息清晰地在我脑海中滚动：我不顾一切的需要你。这些吻强烈的就像是要吸出我的灵魂。【注4】

他向下吻上我的胸口、腹部直到重点部位。将我纳入他的口中，他实践了他关于口交的承诺。但是并没有持续太久他就把注意力转移到了我的后面。长长的有预谋的舔舐润滑了我的入口，然后一根温热的收紧的舌头就钻了进来。我感觉到他的舌头在我里面迂回曲折的活动着，湿润我的内壁，拓宽我的入口。我刚微微放松了一点，他就舔湿两根手指伸了进来。这突然的侵入让我抓紧了他的胳膊。他等待着我适应他的手指。不过，作为一个没什么耐心的人，他也没等多久。他没有浪费一分一秒的摆好了我的姿势。因为他手指甜蜜的折磨，我在桌上扭动着呻吟。我的手渐渐加大力度握在他的手臂上。明天那里会有淤青，也许因为之前的抓挠还会出点儿血。幸运的是他在上庭的时候会把它们都遮住的。

"快点儿，我快要到了。"我催他。

他坐上桌子的边缘，推了我一下这样我就能跨坐在他身上。

"如果你等不及了，就自己来。"他嘲弄道。

我小心翼翼的降低自己，双手扶住他的肩膀保持平衡，终于骑到了他的身上。一开始很慢，然后渐渐地加快速度。我们的呻吟和喘息被放大着回荡在这个空旷的房间里。我不记得他刚才有没有关门，不过现在我可顾不上去检查这个。他轻拍着我右边的臀瓣，让我一阵战栗，我暂停了一小下然后继续骑在他身上的工作。我感觉到他击打后的刺痛带来的余震窜进我的皮肤。

"另一边也要。"我喘着气恳求他。

"荣幸之至。"他说，然后在他的左手和我左边的屁股相碰的瞬间房间里回响起清脆的声音。同样的战栗、停顿和随之而来的刺痛。

用双手紧紧抓住我的臀瓣，他开始狠狠地揉捏，又带来新的疼痛，着实吓到了我。在做爱的过程中，我们感觉到桌子因为我们两个体重和目前的运动所产生的动力而微微倾斜，所以我们必须移动到桌子中间去。他又进入了我，这一次是从后面。在这种疯狂的状态中我想要紧紧的抓住平平的桌面，我也知道这想法有多蠢，但是我抑制不了，这感觉太他妈好了！

"Drake，宝贝儿，我需要抓住点什么，要不然我会疯的。"我说，转过头用喊着泪水的眼睛看着他。

我感觉到他刺进我的身体，我大声的呻吟出来。他转过我的身体，拉着我的胳膊环上他的脖子。然后又把我的腿绕在他的腰上说，"抱紧我。"

他把我举高离开桌面几英寸，我惊讶的差点放开手，不过本能马上就驱使我抓得更紧了。

他愉悦的笑了一下，然后问我准备好了没有。我示意他继续，他开始小幅度的动作。然后动作越来越大，直到他能稍微的退出再重新刺入。有一段时间，他的动作大到了可以完全退出然后瞬间进到最深的程度。太给力了！我终于理解了情趣吊索的存在。【注5】悬在半空中的感觉妙不可言，毋庸置疑，我的呻吟的分贝数早就失控了。

"啊…！Drake！Draco！我要…要射…"我尖叫。白色的液体喷出溅到我们的腹部，我的后面也紧裹着他的阴茎开始收缩。

"好紧！啊…再…啊…啊啊…哦Harry！嗯…哦…噢噢…"他也叫了出来。

在他又一次进入我的时候他高潮了，我能感觉到身体里面的温热潮湿。我的阴茎剧烈的抵在腹前抽搐，因为我高潮过后极度敏感的身体感觉到他的阴茎狠狠地摩擦着我的前列腺。

这一切都结束后我们重重的倒在桌子上。他的身体重重的压住我，从他的皮肤上辐射出的热量温暖着我，我们的汗水都混在了一起。四肢纠缠，十指紧握，他的胡茬刺刺的抵在我的胸前。我望着天花板，今天第一次注意到了什么。

"嘿，Drake？"

"怎么了，Harry？"

"今晚我们关监视摄像头了吗？"

"没有，怎么了？"

"我想我们刚才录了我俩的第一部性爱录像。"

END？

注1：all work and no play will make Draco a very boring boy,沿用了经典，all work and no play make Jack a dull boy。所以译文直接套用了这个格式的翻译。

注2：这个九英寸半让我小囧了一下。标准单位换算过来时24.13cm，所以还是挺…那啥的。话说你们两个还真的量过啊==

而且翻到这里的时候想到了圣经中的一句话，大意就是"世界上的事,就是肉体的情欲,眼目的情欲,并今生的骄傲"，于是这两只就是对方全部的情欲和今生的骄傲吧…

注3：其实那个right here，right now，no exceptions。我想翻成"就在这儿，就现在，不解释"来着…

注4：小H的灵魂还真是不知道在那里啊，从那里都能吸出来吗XDD。记得以前看过的一篇文里面【貌似是ZZ大人翻译的the simple joy of life】说他的灵魂是在JJ里…

注5：情趣吊索，就是sex sling，我也不清楚具体叫什么，好像就是情趣用品，可以把人吊起来SM的那种…吧

还有它前面一句话里的"太给力了"是我个人的恶趣味，终于忍不住了啊…

真的END了【其实这个不是什么注释吧…就是你的吐槽吧就是吐槽吧==】

翻得时候压力好大啊，就是H苦手啊。。而且这是第一次翻骑乘，有的词啊话啊自己都不好意思打出来啊，所以最后有的就很模糊的带过了ORZ

所以追究原文的童鞋请自行理解某些内容，也请理解这是我还残存的一点廉耻作祟，不是我不认真翻译啊-grin-

阅读愉快啦~啦啦啦~

-FAN敬上


End file.
